1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a mounting structure of a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The side-edge backlight module generally comprises a backplane, a backlight source, a reflector plate, a light guide plate, and an optical film assembly, in which an LED light bar, serving as the backlight source, is arranged at an edge of the backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters the light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light exit face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through the optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
With the progress of the techniques that are used to manufacture the liquid crystal displays, the development of the liquid crystal displays is in a trend toward bezel slimming. For the known liquid crystal displays that adopt side-edge backlight modules, due to the need for bezel slimming, bolts that are used to mount and fix corresponding components and the lengths of the threads thereof are getting shorter and shorter. Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional mounting structure of a liquid crystal display device is shown, which comprises a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 mounted in the backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 mounted on the mold frame 300, and a front bezel 700 mounted on the liquid crystal display panel 500.
The backlight module 100 comprises: a backplane 110, a light guide plate 130 mounted in the backplane 110, and a backlight source 150 mounted to the backplane 110.
To shorten the distance from the front bezel 700 to the light guide plate 130, the backplane 110 is arranged to provide an additional function to serve as a heat dissipation board and comprises a bottom board 111 and a first side board 113 mounted to one side of the bottom board 111. The backlight source 150 is mounted to an inside surface of the first side board 113. The front bezel 700 comprises a front board 720 and a second side board 750 mounted to one side of the front board 720. The second side board 750 is set on and covers atop the first side board 113.
The second side board 750 of the front bezel 700 comprises a through hole 751 formed therein. The first side board 113 of the backplane 110 comprises a threaded hole 115 formed therein to correspond to the through hole 751. A bolt 900 is received through the through hole 751 to be screwed in the threaded hole 115 for fixing and mounting the front bezel 700 and the backplane 110 together.
Since the backplane 110 is often made of an aluminum material or a copper material that has high thermal conductivity, but low stiffness and is thus a relatively soft material, it is easy that the threaded hole 115 cannot provide a tight engagement with the thread of the bolt 900, leading to insufficient coupling strength, easy occurrence of thread stripping, so s to affect the effect of fixing and mounting between the front bezel 700 and the backplane 110.